Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs mr Sinister vol 1
by xpkennyj
Summary: Deep in the universe of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles many battles have happened leaving scars on both parties but the last battle left its imprint as the turtles struggle to be free from the hatred of the Shredder and the Judgment from the population


It's been 5 years since the last encounter between the Turtles and the Shredder, so many close calls with the turtles not knowing what to expect next. all they can do is speculate and train... Meanwhile Raphael and Michelangelo are in the sewers looking through the storm drain at the Moon on a cool Breezy night.

Michelangelo: Hey Raff how many years have we been fighting old shredhead now?

Raphael: I don't know Mikey it's been so many now I lost count.

Michelangelo: do you think we'll ever be free?

Raphael: You know mikey? that's a good question to ask our fearless leader.

As Rafael looked down at his hand as he clenched his fist.

Meanwhile back in the main layer Leo is training with Master Splinter...

Splinter: what's the matter my son something is shaking your concentration it shows in your training.

Leo: well you see master we've been fighting the shredder and Krang for so long I'm having doubts... the last time we fought... it was too close of a call... we almost lost you master.

Splinter: you must have patience my son everything happens for a reason don't let your emotions or predictions of the future Cloud your judgement and certainly don't let the past affect your future.. there will come a time my son when I must leave this place. and when I do you must be prepared mind body and soul. you must be the one to lead your brothers in the darkest of times. Have faith in your self.

Leo: thank you sensei I will assimilate the wisdom you give me and use it to defeat my enemys for the enemy of my friend is my foe and I shall succeed and overcome.

After Leo finishes training he bows to Splinter then walks over to Donnie. Donnie is working on a device as usual

Leo: hey Donnie. what you working on?

Donnie: nothing much just a sub-atomic molecular atom rearranger.

Leo: A WHAT?

Donny: a sub-atomic molecular atom rearranger. it basically raises the frequency of the atom at a molecular level by vibrating it in such a way it creates energy and makes a dead Adam a living Adam, can even create a copy of that Adam with brand-new Health properties... I started working on it 5 years ago after our last run-in with the shredder. I figured it could help us in the future, if I'm able to create the Nano mites to execute this concept then when our weapons or vehicles get damaged we can repair them. the nanomites can rebuild the atoms or even heal a mortal wound by rebuilding and reanimating the tissue... Anyway what happened in the training room? I saw you talking to splinter and neither of you seem too happy.

Leo: well I was thinking about our last encounter with the shredder and it was affecting my training, Master Splinter noticed... you know Donnie? I feel like no matter what we do, no matter how many times we fight, it will never stop and on top of that last time was just too close for comfort.

Donny: we'll look at it like this, we're all still here, and no matter what ,we can't lose if We Fight Together.

Leo: yeah you're right i guess.

10 o'clock that night April O'Neil was following a story about a series of jewelry store robberies she finds herself at what appears to be an abandoned warehouse.

April O'Neil: this is where the tire tracks stop but this place looks abandoned. I better check it out

April is able to find a large Rock she breaks the old withered lock off the side door breaks the window and unlocks it. April enters the warehouse as she stumbles in the dark she turns on her cell phone light and sees a shiny object Shining as she moves her cell phone light she takes a closer look and it seems to be a necklace from a jewelry store that was broken into.

April O'Neil: I knew it they came here after the hit but where did they go?

As a big gust of wind sweeps the air a mysterious dark figure appears

Mysterious figure: hello April... I see you finally found where the Trail Ends..

April O'Neil: who's that? who's there? how do you know who I am?

Mysterious figure: chuckle.. oh I Know Who You Are.. I can't imagine you not thinking about following in the footsteps of our organization and us not knowing did you?

April O'Neil: wait you knew?

Mysterious figure: of course we knew! we are not amateurs! we had to set it up just right so that's your turtle friends wouldn't show up.

April O'Neil: that must be why the trail led me so far from the city...

As the fear and the reality set in, I have to tell the guys April whispering to herself.

Mysterious figure: I'm afraid you won't be telling anyone!

The mysterious figure chops O'Neal in the back of her neck knocking her to the floor out cold then throws her over his shoulder and carries her off... 2 Days later back in the sewers...

Raffaele: hey Leo!

Leo: Yes Raphael what is it?

Raphael: I have something to ask you

Leo: shoot

Raphael: 5 years ago you could have ended this war... five years ago you had a chance to finish off the shredder, you didn't take it why?!

Leo: Raffaele why do you ask questions for which you already know the answers too? That is not the way! Master Splinter taught Us better then that. we don't kill raph.. thats not the true way of a ninja..

Raphael taking a step closer to Leo clenching his fists

Raphael: but you could have stopped the war!!. you could have put an end to it... I feel like ever since the last battle you haven't been the same since.

Leo: I have my reasons...

Raphael gets even closer to leo.

Raphael: you can't leave us in the dark.. people lost their lives.. innocent people...

Leo closes his eyes while tilting his head down

Leo: oh raph.. revenge it's not a justification to take a life.. if I had taken his life I'd be no better than him..

Raffaele: well then fearless leader. what is it going to take?...

Is it going to take one of our lives?... huh? Or is it going to take Master Splinter's life?...

Leo opened his eyes with a sudden jerk grabbed raph by the wrist and pulld him close

Leo: I don't ever want to hear those words out of your mouth again!...

Splinter: Leonardo!... no...

There was a sudden knock ... Leo opens the entrance... it was Casey Jones!

Leo: casey! Whats going on?

Casey Jones: have you heard from April?

Leo: no we haven't heard from April in... come to think of it it's been a few days.

Casey Jones: last time I talked to her she said she found some Clues on a story she was following on a series of jewelry store robberies, the things she was saying it just sounded too fishy I told her to wait but I'm guessing she didn't! her phone has been off and that's not like her.

All the turtles look at each other and Master Splinter and nod their heads while Michelangelo in the back utters very softly and sadly.. APRIL...

To be continued...


End file.
